I'm Never Leaving
by OthilaOdal
Summary: This is about how Shigure was always there for Akito since she was born. Shigure's POV. This is my first fanfic ever. I hope you like it. Review please! CHAPTER 10 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1: Birthday

**Birthday**

"Where is Ayame?" asked Hatori worrying about things as usual.

"Don't worry Ha-san" I said assuring him "Aya's not causing any mischief"

"Now that you have said it, I'll never stop worrying" he replied in his usual grave tone.

"He said he'd be here"

We waited resting our backs on Ayame's locker. It would have been 2 or 3 minutes and then we heard footsteps. Brisk footsteps. Someone was running in the corridors. Who could it be? Everyone was out in the grounds during the recess.

Hatori leaned forward to see who it was.

"SHE'S HERE!" Ayame screamed excitedly as he came running to us.

"Shut up, Aya" Ha-san hissed "you'll get us caught."

"Who's here?" I asked my eyes filled with curiosity.

"She's 6 hours old" Ayame excitedly whispered. He was usually excited but this was different.

"Wait a minute" said Hatori finding realization in his voice "You're not talking about….Kami-sama?"

"YES!" Ayame's voice screeched through the corridors but Hatori was too shocked to shut him up. I jumped excitedly. This was different.

"And you know what? We're goin to see Kami-sama!" saying this Ayame dragged us out of the school buildings and into the grounds.

"Now wait just another moment Aya" Hatori pulled his collar out of Ayame's grasp "I don't think that's a very good idea."

"You're right Ha-san it's not a very good idea. It's a great idea!" I said noticing that I badly wanted to see who would rule me.

"What would Ren-sama think?" began the usual careful Hatori "We always went to see her and Akira-sama and now it would all be about Kami-sama. And what about school? School isn't over yet."

I thought for a while and soon a smile flickered across my face. The same smile that irritated people the most. "Well" I said sounding intelligent "About Ren-sama, she'd have to come to know that we always came to visit Akira-sama and now it would be Kami-sama. As for school….well follow me"

I ran behind the school. This place was used for storage purposes but was a perfect place for anyone who wanted to sneak out. I jumped over the wall and in front of me was a place less studious than the one I had just left. I heard a thump behind me and turned around. Hatori lay at my feet. Apparently, he had jumped and fallen flat on his stomach. I snickered while I helped him get up.

I looked up at Ayame who was staring in horror at the ground from the wall he was trying to balance on.

"You're not scared of heights, are you?" I asked.

"No." He said sweating and pale " B-But if I fell and my precious coat gets torn and even worse what if I fell flat on my face? It takes so long to nurture my delicate skin."

Hatori stared at him. Clearly he was thinking if Ayame could get a little more stupid.

"Go on Aya" I said smiling at him "I'd catch you"

On hearing this my lover jumped right into my ready arms.I had to admit he was as light as a feather and he smelled amazing.

"Oh gure-san" he said in a romantic voice "that's so romantic, not letting the hard ground hurt my elegance."

"How can I let anything happen to you, Aya?" I flirted with my long term annoyance partner.

Hatori just rolled his eyes and kept walking. After about 15 minutes of walking we finally reached the Main House and our excitement flooded back. Ayame rang the door bell and he just won't stop so Hatori had to hit him in the head.

An angry maid answered the door and glared at us. "We'd like to see Akira-sama, please." Said Hatori.

She turned and led us through a dark passage and into a room where Akira-sama sat reading.

"I have been expecting the three of you." He said with a content smile.

"How is she?" I asked humbly and yet my voice revealed that I could not wait for even a second.

"Ren seems to be fine…just a little weak"

I frowned "I was asking about Kami-sama."

He smiled realizing we had nothing to do with Ren anymore "Ah! Little Akito!"

Hatori smiled "Akito? That's her name?"

"Yes" Akira-sama replied "Would you three like to see her"

"OFCOUSRE" screeched Ayame doing which earned him another whack on the head by Hatori. Akira-sama gently gestured his hand towards a closed door. I & Ayame had a race to it. As we entered we saw Ren-sama stare at us looking highly confused. Without even stopping to say "Hi" we ran towards a lump of blankets on a cushion leaving behing poor Hatori to apologize for our stupidity.

I sat down beside the lump and slightly pulled it to see what lay inside without disturbing her. The three of us looked inside and stared at what looked like a pale doll with deep teal eyes (the deepest I had ever seen). She was wearing a tiny blue cap.

"I like her skin. It's so soft!" Ayame said carefully touching her cushy cheeks.

"I like her eyes. You can get lost in there" said Hatori not daring to touch the delicate little thing.

I agreed with both of them. I wanted to say so much about her. I almost felt like writing a Descriptive Essay about her at school but all I could whisper was "She is adorable"

Akito coughed in the cutest voice I had ever heard. It sounded something like "uhu uha"

She stared at all three of us one after the other jerking slightly when she turned. Her eyes were wide open. The teal in them looked like precious stones. They were precious. Precious to me.

Clearly, she had no clue about what burden she carried. It saddened me to think that she would be the first one of us to leave.

"What do you think she'd be like, Ha'san?..."

Ayame & Hatori were already deep in their conversation about her.

I soon found the courage to sweep open her fingers, which were closed into a fist by my index finger. Just when I was about to lift my finger off her palm she closed them again & clutched my finger tight as if she didn't want me to leave. I stared down at her hand.

I had never seen such a lovely creature ever in my life. Her hands were so tiny, soft & warm.

I bent down closer to her ear & whispered "I'm never leaving…never."


	2. Chapter 2: Hide & Seek

Thanks to the following for reviewing the first chapter:

**MeiLei378**

**Element'ice**

**ESKKTTRAN**

**Lilhazelnutta** 

**My best friend **, although she didn't post a review she just called me and told me she liked it, thanks deel!

Okay, remember that, Shigure is now 12 years old & Akito is 5 years old.

**Hide & Seek**

"I'm coming!" I called out & started looking for the little Goddess.

She's five years old now. She isn't that little anymore but she is still 'little Akito'.

The best thing about today is that Ren-sama is not home & I and Akito have the main house to ourselves. I still think there are a few maids in the basement but that doesn't matter. All that matters right now is where did my little Akito hide? We are playing hide & seek because today we can go anywhere in the main house & there are a lot of closets & cupboards to hide in.

"Come out, come out. Wherever you are!" I chimed so that she may giggle. That would certainly make it easier for me to find her.

I heard a soft rustle behind a door. I could almost smell her in there. Animal instinct! I pushed the door open. "CAUGHT YOU!" I shouted. Nah! That's not her. That's her clothes. This was when I noticed I was in the laundry room. Ofcourse her scent was all around.

I briskly turned as I heard the fusuma of Ren-sama's room close with a clash. Akki always found it hard to close that fusuma door & whenever she was successful, it closed so fast & hard that the doors clashed with each other.

I ran to Ren-sama's room & pulled the fusuma open. There was no one in the room which means she was already hiding. I crept to Ren-sama's closet hoping to Akito curled inside. Just when I was about to open the closet doors I heard a nudge. It came from underneath Ren-sama's Queen Bed.

Smart, little Akito. She knows the first place I'd look for her is in the closet. I slowly walked towards the bed, bent down and pulled the sheets.

"PEEK-A-BOO!" I yelped.

Two deep teal eyes stared at me in surprise. Akito went paler in the face. Maybe I startled her. I smiled at her so that she would calm down. A slight blush ran into her cheeks and she began laughing hysterically.

I grabbed her arms and pulled her out. "Caught you, Akito-san." She swung her arms around my waist and laughed into my chest.

"It's your turn." I informed.

"NO! Please!" she pleaded.

"C'mon I caught you three times in a row." I played along.

"Okay, okay. But just this once."

She stood up, closed her eyes tight (way too tight…there must be tiny stars exploding behind those eye-lids), faced the wall and began counting.

"1-2-3…."

I ran out of the room thinking of a place to hide. The laundry room. I ran right into it and covered myself in Akito's clothes.

"I'm coming!" I heard her say. I heard her run through the passage. Then I heard the cupboards being opened at closed after short intervals. I heard her run into room and out of them. Soon she was in the same passage as I was except that she was out in the passage and I was in the laundry room.

"Gure-chan!" she called. I didn't answer. We were still playing and this could turn out to be one of her clever little tricks. She repeated her call a few times before she lost all control and started screaming.

"GURE-CHAN!"

After a scream she didn't have much strength left in her and she started coughing. I ripped the clothes off myself. When I reached the door I heard her wail.

"Please don't leave me! Don't leave me, Gure-chan, Please! Don't leave me here….."

My eye went wild with horror. I didn't mean to scare her. I didn't mean to hurt her, either. I swung the door open only to find her crouching against the wall and crying with her hands on her face.

I sat beside her and pulled her into my arms.

"I'm here. I'm here, Akki." I comforted "I'm so so sorry." I kissed her on her forehead.

She looked up at me. Her eyes were glistening with tears and her pale cheeks were wet. I wiped her tears away and kept telling her that I was sorry. She pulled my collar and said "Don't leave me."

I pulled her closer and said "I'm never leaving."

She let go off my collar and wiped her tears childishly. Her eyes were still wet. She looked at me innocence overflowing. She tugged at my sleeve "Caught you." She sniffed.


	3. Chapter 3: The Tsubaki Horrror

**Author's Notes: **I'm so so sorry I'm late. Something went wrong with my stupid computer and after that I was plain lazy.

Special Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter:

**MeiLei378**

**Amoneth**

**Lilhazelnutta**

**IluvsBakura**

**Hulahula**

**MrsVincentCrabbe**

**My Best Pal **(we went out to the movies a few weeks ago that's when she gave her review)

I got this idea while me & and my best pal were watching 'The Omen' in the cinema. Damn I couldn't stop screaming. Okay, I don't own furuba. **Shigure is now 15 and Akito is 8.**

----------------------

**After-Midnight Horror**

I rang the bell again while Ayame and Hatori stood behind me. A maid received the door. What took her so long? Without even glancing at us she directed us to the living room of the Main House.

8 years old Akito sat there patiently with a large book in her small but slim hands.

"Hello, Akito-san! Look what I got you" I pulled out a small bouquet of hand-picked Tsubakis. Her glamorous teal diamonds (I mean eyes) reflected delight.

"Tsubaki!" she exclaimed taking the flowers in her hands while the book lay rejected on the floor. I sat beside her amusing myself with her smile. Hatori and Ayame sat on my left.

"You know, Gure-chan, these are my favourites" she said facing me with a big wide grin.

"Maybe that's why he gets you those" I heard Ha-san mutter.

"You three!" I almost screamed as I heard Ren-sama say that. I hadn't even noticed her there and apparently neither had Hatori nor Ayame.

"You three are always here. I'm getting sick of you hanging around my son."

Son? As if.

"But Mommy they get me presents" Akito tried to defend us.

"Shut up you little good for nothing brat." Ren-sama barked pointing harshly at Akito.

I glanced at Akito. She was fine, neither sad nor angry. Inside I knew she was angry and sad but I also knew she tried to resist small insults like those. I placed my arm around her shoulder and murmured "It's okay, Akki. Don't worry."

She quickly threw her arms around my neck and stuffed her head under my chin cuddling as if I was an over sized teddy. But, of course, she didn't know the difference between cuddling with a teddy and cuddling with a human. She never even had a teddy to cuddle with.

"I love my Gure-chan!" I heard her say. Did I hear her right?

-------------------

After spending two hours in the living room with a cuddlesome Akito and a bitterly bickering Ren-sama, Ren-sama left to go to bed. Ayame slowly stood up and peeped into the passage silently.

"The coast is clear." He whispered.

"Shigure, if we get caught, I'll kill you" Hatori warned me.

"Relax, Ha-san! C'mon, Akito-san. Let's go." I carried her to the door.

I slowly placed her on a cushion when we got into Akito's room.

"I'm going to call Kureno. Keep the door open until I come back." I had to obey. After all, if Akito deserved having fun Kureno also did.

This was the only way we could actually spend time with our young Goddess. When Ren-sama was around it wasn't easy to talk to Akito without being told by Ren-sama that our bonds didn't mean a thing so after evryone goes off to sleep we sneak into Akito's room and talk until it's really late and until we're really tierd.

Hatori walked in with Kureno close behind him. There was a soft noise when Kureno clumsily closed the fusuma doors behind him.We all got setteled in a circle. Akito sat in my lap pulling all of her blankets along with her incase she fells asleep while we're talking.

For a while we talked about everything that was going on at school and tried to imagine what it would be like if somehow Akito starts going to school. Listening to that it almost felt like Akito would burst out into tears. Oh how badly she wanted to see what goes on outside the Sohma Estate.

That's when we all decided to change the topic. Fortunately, Kureno came up with a new topic.

"Hey! Does anyone what happened in that big gloomy house outside the Estate?" Kureno started.

"Someone died, isn't it?" Ayame asked and I detected fear in his tone.

Akito sat up straight. "What happened? Who died?"

I often enjoy her curosity but since she has been told that she will die at an early age she has become very curious about death and she once questioned me about how she will die, when, where, why and if she'll have to die alone.

It's very upsetting not because she always asks question but because I don't want to be the one to tell everything about death to an 8 year old...that too 'Little Akito'.

"I've heard that somebody died in that house a few years ago. He was killed by the people of the town." said Kureno keeping his voice so low that we all had to bend down and listen "They say he has woken up and now he will kill all who live in the town."

I could feel Akito badly shivering so I pulled her closer.And just when I was about to make a remark...

"That is sooo pathetic!" cried Hatori. "There is no thing such as a ghost. It is a stupid illusion of one's mind.They don't exsist and the man who died last night died of a silent heart attack. It's all rubbish."

Kureno looked a bit hurt but the doctors **(A/N: I don't mean Hatori. Just plain docs)** had been able to identify the cause of the man's death. It was just a heart attack not an immortal soul taking a stroll. If it was something supernatural the doctors shouldn't have been able to identify the cause of death...well that's what happens in the movies.

I looked at my watch. I'm not a big fan of time but Akito likes my watch so I wear it.

"Woha!" I yelped realising what time I was looking at "It's 2 o'clock my dad is going to kill me!"

"2 o'clock! Impossible!" Ayame almost started screaming, I don't blame him. His mother is a jerk.

Even though it was very late I decided to stay for a while until everyone is gone and Akito is safely tucked into her blanket.

When everyone was gone, I carried Akito to her bed and pulled her blankets over her making sure she wouldn't feel cold.

I, then, turned around to leave.

"Gure-chan?" I heard Akito call in an almost silent whisper.

"Yes?"

"Are you not going to stay here with me?" she asked innocence overflowing her big teal eyes. I couldn't say anything for a while. I was taken by surprise. Since Akira-sama had died and Ren-sama had shown her true colours Akito had not been the same. We had fun together but it just wasn't the same.

I thought for a while. Well it was my summer vacation and I could explain things to my dad later.

"Okay" I got into her blanket.

"Gure-chan, I'm scared" she said, her voice low.

"Why?"

"What if the ghost takes me away?"

"Akito, there is no such thing as a ghost...should I repeat what Ha-san said?"

She shook her head and closed her pretty eyes. I closed mine too and within no time, I was asleep.

------------------------

"Gure-chan! Gure-chan!"

Akito woke me up, shaking me violently.

"What is it?" I asked scanning the her tear stained face. She looked like she was about to die.

"The ghost is in the garden" I raised an eyebrow.

"There is no ghost, Akito."

"Then what is that?" She pointed towords the glass window. It was very hot and humid so I couldn't see so clearly but there seemed to be a strange figure standing with what seemed like tentacles floating around it. What if Kureno was right? What if there was a ghost? I gulped

"We have to see what it is, Akito-san." I said as I got up. "We can take a weapon." I added when I saw that she wasn't going to let me see what it was. I walked over to the cupboard as I recalled an incident that occured not too long ago. Kureno had tried to swing while hanging onto the metal rod in Akito's cupboard. There it was still lying there becuase Akito told nobody about it. I picked it up and walked over to the fusuma trying to gather whatever strength I had with Akito close behind me.

It was very humid and foggy outside so my vision went completely blurred. We turned around the corner to face where the monster, ghost or whatever it was stood. Once again I faced the disgusting tentacles and without warning I hit it's head with a metal rod.

"AAAARGH! ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"R-R-Ren-sama!" what was she doing here? She massaged her head with her left hand. Fear swept all over me. I had hit Ren-sama with a metal rod. It wasn't a great idea actually.

"See, Akito-san, there is no ghost - hehe!" Well Ren-sama didn't look too different from a ghost. But Akito wasn't staring at Ren-sama. I followed Akito's sight and noticed she was staring at the few Tsubaki bushes in the garden. But the flowers weren't there anymore. Only ravished bushes, torn petal, stompped sepals and broken branches on the ground. This is when I realised that Ren-sama had a big garden spear in her right hand which Akito had already noticed judging by her swift movement. She grabbed the metal rod out of my hands and yanked Ren-sama again.

"AKITO! NO!" I tried to stop her. Her cheeks were once again soaked with tears. She loved Tsubakis. Her eyes were glaring at Ren-sama and her eyebrows expressed nothing but sorrow.

Ren-sama was way to strong for Akito. It was her turn to snatch away the rod. She could have thrown it away, took it away or hit me with it, instead she created the worst scene I had seen or will ever see. She hit Akito with that rod. I couldn't stand that. I first almost paniced, my hands on my eyes but the next thing I know is that I stood right between them and now that Ren-sama couldn't hit Akito anymore, she left ruthlessly mad at me.

I hugged a crying Akito. She was going to have brusies and blues for months or years. She looked at her destroyed Tsubaki bushes rubbing where Ren-sama had hit her.

"It's gone!" cried Akito."You won't leave me, would you?" She looked at me with her devouring innocent eyes, tears still filling them.

"No, I'm not leaving." I assured her "She can't make me leave."

I couldn't tell her that it was okay because it wasn't. This time I couldn't hold myself back. I tried to control myself but tears still rolled down my cheeks.

Maybe they were our Tsubaki bushes.


	4. Chapter 4: Perfectly Unaware

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to the following dear faithfull reveiwers:-

**Lilhazelnutta** (Your reviews mean a lot)

**MeiLei783** (Thanks for always being the first one to review)

**DarkLady-Iria**

**Rae-Anime-Neko**

**MrsVincentCrabbe**

**Akito77**

**My Bestie** (Thank you!)

Okay, I don't own furuba...I don't want to either cuz then it won't be that good. And...what?...Oh yeah! **Akito is 13 and Shigure will be 20 in 2 months. So, he's 19.**

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Perfectly Unaware**

I've always felt a special connection with Akito. It always felt like it was a little more than just the Junishi bond. I often felt more for her than a Goddess or a special little freind. It was like I was obsessed with her. In the morning I'd wear to the universtiy what I thought she'd like. The whole day I'd think of what gift I'd buy for her. It didn't need to be expensive or big. Just something that I can be like her. Like a Tsubaki.

A few years ago I did tell her what I felt for her. She was 9 and I was 16.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Do you love me Shigure?"_

_pause_

_"Are you walking around asking everybody that question?"_

_"I'm the one asking questions?"_

_I walked up to the last little Tsubaki bush that still endured Ren's torment. Yes. I don't call her Ren-sama anymore. I plucked a fresh Tsubaki and walked back to my lovely Akito._

_"I think about you all the time and I love you."_

**END FLASHBACK**

When I'd be back home from the university, I'd go to the main house rejecting my lunch to go to see my Goddess. That is where I'm headed right now.Akito had grown into a cruel and stinging dark reality that Ren's hard cold words had made her. I wished I could save her before it grew dark. I had to admit she had grown into something even more beautiful than she was. Actually, it is very hard to compare the chuby wobbling 'Little Akito' with this tall, slim, melancholic teenager that I was staring at.

She turned into a teen a few weeks ago. The worst part about being in love with Akito is our age difference. I do like younger girls **(A/N: "High school girls. High school girls. All for me, high school girls!" XD)** but I always wanted to spend some amount of my teenage life with Akito. So, I had only 2 months of teenage life left, which I decided to dedicate to her.

She sat silently reading a novel I had specially chosen for her. It was romantic, ofcourse. In another corner of the room, Kureno sat strugling over some of his homework. I decided to give him some of my special advice, so I went and sat beside him not disturbing dear Akito.

"Do you need some help, Kureno?" I asked keeping my voice low.

"I really need some help." he replied sweat dropping from his forehead. "This literature is very hard for me."

"What?" I was certainly surprised. "Literature is no trouble."

"Yeah, maybe." He went on."but I'm sure Shakespear is."

"Which book is this?" I asked scaning for the names of the charcter so that I'd recognise which book it was.

"Romeo and Juliet"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed but soon realised that I shouldn't have as I started in a low voice. "That is the best drama Shakespear ever wrote. It's not hard at all."

"But I keep confusing the characters with each other." This was when I got completely ready to give my divine assistance.

"You need to make a relationship tree. That might help."

"Would you help me with it?"

"Okay."

And with that we got settled at the table with a large sheet of paper and a pen with Shakespear in Kureno's hand. Kureno didn't need much tutoring. I just had to explain to him how he should make the relationship tree and after that all I had to do was sit and supervise. Since he was doing everything right, after a few minutes, I got bored.

Thus, I turned my attention to my Goddess. She sat unmoving since a long time concentrating on the novel. She was a thousand times more beautiful than the girl in the novel and a billion times better and more attractive than Juliet. If Romeo would've seen her, I would've had competetion. I already had competetion. I glanced back at Kureno but couldn't keep my eyes away from Aki for a longer time so I turned back to her plum strands, feeble structure and sad teal eyes.

I think I'm obsessed with her eyes. I can feel the teal in them even now that her gaze is down on the book and I can't actually see her eyes. Akito budged sligthly and straightened a little. I watched her do so. It was like she just noticed something. She slowly raised her gaze towards me.

"Is it alright, Shigure Ni-san?" Damn Kureno. Did he really have to inturupt? I looked back at his relationship tree. It was perfect.

"It's perfect." I comented.

He began checking it one last time. Grasping the moment, I gazed at Akito from the corner of my eye. She was still looking at me. I smiled and watched her turn red before returning my gaze to the sheet of paper lying in front of me.

--------------------------------------

I went back to the main house after I had dinner at Hatori's place. This time I went straight into Akito's room.

She glanced up from her book. It surprised me how long she could keep her head buried in there.

"Hello, Akito-san." I said smiling softly at her.

She glanced back at the book, placed the bookmark in and closed it.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm ill." she hissed.

"Oh! That's sad." I sat beside her.

"Why didn't you talk to me in the afternoon?" she glared at me.

"I thought you'd like to be alone while you read." I defended myself.

"I want you to read this out to me" she ordered handing me the novel. She got up and crept into her blankets. I went to sit beside her bed and began reading the book to her.

-------------------------------------------

In the end of the chapter that I was reading for Akito the girl asked the boy whether he loved her or not and he said he did.

"Good." I heard Akito whisper. "I was beginning to think he didn't feel anything for her."

I smiled at her and just when I was about to start the next chapter she cut in. "That's enough." I closed the book and let it lay on the ground. Akito looked tierd now, so I decided to leave. I got up and turned to leave.

Something cold grasped my wrist. I turned to see Akito clutching it tightly.

"Stay here until I'm asleep." she ordered trying not to sound weak. I lay beside her to keep her company.

"How long are you going to stay?" she asked innocently but she still tried to sound cold.

"I'm going to stay as long as you want me to." I whispered.

She lightly pecked me on my cheek making me hesitate like I had never done before. Hell, I had never even hesitated before.

"Forever?"she asked pulling away the mask of cruelty she wore.

"Forever." I said finding my voice. "I'll never leave you."

This was followed by a few minutes of silence during which I kept on wondering whether I should ask her about what she feels or not. I'd never felt this unsure before. I'd never seen myself hesitate like this. It's very stubborn of me that I never give up my composure and my smile in order to make people believe that nothing is hidden from me and everything is in my control.

Honestly speaking, I can control anything and be sure about anything but not about this. It's not so hard asking the high school girls out on a date but it's always hard with Akito.

I finally found my voice again.

"Akito-san..Do you love me?"

I glanced down at her. She lay in my arms deep in her dreams. Calm and perfectly unaware.

I sighed wondering when I would find that courage again.

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** I've never written anything romantic before. I hope it's alright and I hope you guys liked it.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Perfect Evening

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to all reviewers for sticking to my story even after my stupid computer exploded. Now I have a new one. This one is so much better. I'm sorry I'm so late. It's very annoying when someone doesn't update a story for a long time so. I'm really sorry TT. Anyways special thanks to the following:

**Lilhazelnutta**

**JennyKim319**

**DarkLady-Iria**

**Rae-Anime-Neko**

**DesirePassion**

**MrsVincentCrabbe**

**MeiLei378**

**Akito. At The Disco ** (Nice username …I'd like to imagine Akito on the dance floor.)

**Siacatmesecat**

**------------------------**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own furuba and I have no intention to.

Okay, Now **Shigure is 23** years old and has already written his first novel (which has nothing to do with the plot) and **Akito is 16.**

----------------------------

**A Perfect Evening.**

Until I was 12, I always wanted to remain unemployed. I could never see why a Sohma has to work. By the time we are 19 we have money enough to spend for an entire life time, if we use it properly.

But by the time I was 12, I was willing to work. I wanted to be a novelist. And the only reason I wanted to be a novelist was because Akito liked whatever I wrote. I was often amazed by the ideas I would come up with just to impress her and the best part was to watch her clap after I was done reading it out to her but now she was all grown up she read everything by herself. That is, until she wanted me to read it for her.

There were a few other things that Akito really enjoyed and one of them was star gazing. A hobby I completely admired. It would feel absolutely charming whenever she would stare up at the sky. Her slim long neck stretched beautifully in order to support her head while her collar bones looked absolutely sharp because of the way her shoulders were arched.

This is why I decided to get her a telescope for her sixteenth birthday. I walked through the highly familiar main house walls with my hands completely empty and a book and a mirror hidden beneath my coat. The only thought in my head was that this evening had to be perfect.

I reached my dear Goddess's door and knocked careful not to vex her.

"Can I come in, Akito-san?"

"Come in."

I slowly pulled the fusuma doors open and stared at the tiny figure sitting on the futon. My beautiful Aki, now a grown teenager in her sweet sixteen, glared angrily at me with her eyes shimmering in the soft dim light of the room.

"What have you come here for?" she asked dully.

"You mean you didn't know that today is supposed to be a special day?" I said carefully poising a question over another.

"There is nothing special about today. Go back home." She snapped sharply.

"Do you mean, "I questioned softly. "That you do not wish to see your present?"

She turned slowly and I could see the curiosity in her eyes. "What – present?"

"You know what?" I teased "You'll have to close your eyes for that."

She closed her eyes without any fuss but looked slightly frustrated. I covered her eyes with my hands and slowly walked behind her to the garden outside.

"Slow down, Akito." I said, noticing she was trying to walk faster "you might fell and then you'll cause Ha-san a whole set of new troubles"

To that, she just snorted softly. She glided rather than walking. I just love the way she walks. It like she is a spirit that has fallen from the sky. Her elegance was incomparable to that of any other woman. No body can rival her.

"Where are you taking me?" she inquired starting to get impatient.

"Just wait and see."

She turned abruptly to face me. An angry glare was fixed on her beautiful face. It was completely evident that she couldn't wait any longer but I was determined to drag it until I should.

"Show me!" she ordered.

"Patience, Akito-san" I said covering her eyes again. The telescope was right behind her. I slowly lay her down on the grassy slope of the garden and with one hand placed one end of the telescope to her right eye.

"Now open one eye, Akito-san." I said carefully letting go off her right eye but not the left.

Her right eye expressed all her amazement once she opened it. She sighed softly and I let go off her other eye. She still watched the stars through the telescope. It was clear that she had lost all words. I pulled out the book in my coat.

"Akito-san, can you see the three stars that look like they're in a line?" I asked.

She nodded childishly.

"Well, that's called the Orion's belt." Things like these, that is just knowing the name of the stars, fascinated her. Therefore, I went on and on about different stars I had read about in the book and gave her tips about when she would be able to see certain planets.

After that, I just let her silently fascinate herself with the world she's a part of. She must know things about the world. How else is she going to survive? Already it was pretty clear in my mind that the curse would break. I could often hear it. It was weak and hollow.

As Akito watched the stars I watched them glimmer in her eyes. I was certain that they looked better in her eyes than they did in the sky. Her beautiful deep teal eyes reflected the twinkling of the star, her face was pale in the moonlight and her hair shined dark plum wherever light touched them.

"You know what Akito-san? There is a really beautiful star that I have named, Aki after you." I said looking dreamily at her.

She glanced at me and turned to see through the telescope again. "What does it look like?"

"It looks like a crystal with a dark plum outline and two deep teal craters on it." I said when it occurred to me that she was really going to look for it through the telescope.

She scanned for a while and then had a confused expression on her face. "I can't find it." She said.

"Akito-san, you won't find it if you look inside a telescope," I said getting closer as I pulled out the mirror in my coat. I pushed the telescope away from her eyes.

"Although you might find it in a mirror." I smiled.

She grunted. "It's not so beautiful."

"It isn't? But I thought it was the best one."

She stared for a while. I smiled back at her. I decided to try my luck after a fit of hesitation. I bent forward and kissed her softly on her magnificently shaped lips.

She turned a dark shade of crimson and started saying things I couldn't understand, like "WHAT? – NO – GET – GO – AWAY!!"

I decided it was not the right time for anything else so I sat up and decided to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asked in a desperate whisper.

"I thought you asked me to leave." I replied

She pulled me back and hid her blushing face in my neck. I could feel her red hot face on my skin. It gave me an extremely warm and cozy sensation. I wrapped my arms around her. She looked up. Her cheeks were still crimson.

"I – I'm..."

"Are you scared?" I asked lifting the burden off her. She hung her head low and nodded then pushing back into my neck. I kissed her on her head. The scent of her soft and smooth hair filled within me.

"I'm never leaving you, Aki" I said "I can't. It's too hard for me."

She looked up. Her deep teal eyes now filled with tears.

I kissed her again and sighed at another accomplished mission. A perfect evening.

----------------------------

**Author's Notes: **Okay…that's it. I hope you like it. **Please Review.** - bibi!-


	6. Chapter 6: Tainted Love

Hiya people! Thanks to all the reviewers. Your reviews really make me want to right more. Okay, so special thanks to the following:

**JennyKim319**

**Akito. At The Disco **

**DesirePassion**

**Musa Rox**

**Siacatmesecat**

**DarkLady – Iria**

**Rae-Anime-Neko**

**MeiLei378**

**Lilhazelnutta **

**MrsVincentCrabbe**

**Rose Taijiya**

--------------------------

**Shigure is 25 and Akito is 18**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own furuba and I'm starting to get sick of saying it over and over again.

---------------

Tainted Love

Right now, everything that happened today is finally beginning to dawn on me. Now, I lay on my back thinking of what happened. Until now it had been such a blur. Like walking in the streets when a there's a heavy fog outside.

It was like any other ordinary day. I spent the entire morning in the library studying ancient romance. When the sun climbed onto the zenith, I decided to go see my Goddess. I walked down the street thinking of my love's eyes. The look in them when they settle on me. Scared yet strong. And when she glares at me when I irritate her.

By the time I reached the market place I was probably too deep into the smell of her hair that I can usually scent when I hold her. Smell reminded me of flowers and flowers reminded me of a new flower shop nearby. So I thought, why not make her happy instead of irritating her this time.

I stopped around the corner to buy her flowers. The ones she loved of course. Tsubakis. I asked the shop keeper to wrap the deep crimson Tsubakis in deep plum paper. This way they'd go with her hair.

After that it really didn't take that long to get to the Sohma main house. I crept inside making sure not to make anyone aware of my presence. Not that I wasn't allowed to see Akito, it's just that I didn't want to delay my meeting with her, not even for a second.

I hurriedly walked through the passage and stopped right in front of the fusuma that acted like a veil between me and my love. All I had to do was push it aside to turn my tainted life into a barrel of delights. I took a moment to feel the intensity of my feelings after which without hesitation I drew a breath and pushed the veil aside.

She was in there of course, her world pitch black as usual. But I didn't expect her to have company. I never expected myself to see her like this. She sat there with her arms around her legs and leaned into Kureno's chest. Her hand placed on his chest like there was no one else she'd rather be with. Kureno let her lean on him and had his arms wrapped softly around her. His hands gently caressed her deep plum strands.

"Ni-san!" he uttered. I wonder where he got the nerve to call me that

In their eyes I could see that they weren't expecting me. Her deep teal ones and his brown ones stared at me motionlessly. My guess is that they were trying to figure out what I was thinking off or what I was going to do.

I wasn't thinking much neither was I intending to do a thing. All I had to do was pull the veil back. After all it was their moment. But just thinking of all the time, or more precisely, all the years that I have spent thinking of Akito tore my heart apart. It slowly and with incredible pain dawned to me that she isn't mine anymore. Those dark plum strands and those endless deep teal pits are not for me anymore.

I abruptly shut the fusuma blocking the ghastly scene fro my sight and tried to make myself believe that soon I'd open my eyes and this would just be any other nightmare. But no matter how much I tried I couldn't wake up.

----------------------

What happened after that still remains a blur. Specifically the part when I decided to purposely make the biggest mistake of my life. I felt the soft futon beneath me to make myself believe that I really was in hell. I slowly turned my gaze to my right wishing I wouldn't see what I was going to. And beside me I saw long black snaky strands slithering all over the place and then my eyes set upon the owner of these strands. Ren Sohma…..

----------------------------------

Author's Notes: I know it's short but that's it. Thank you for reading.

Please Review

OKIRIMONO


	7. Chapter 7: Worst Man On Earth

Thank you for the reviews. I've been very ill these days, but I slowly wrote the next chapter. It's short. Thanks again for the reviews:

**Alliriyan**

**DarkLady-Iria**

**MrsVincentCrabbe**

**Michiko-michan**

**Nostalgic-maiden**

**MeiLei378**

**Lilhazelnutta**

**Akito. At The Disco**

**Siacatmesecat**

**JennyKim319**

**Musa Rox**

**Rose Taijiya**

**Rae-Anime-Neko**

--------------------------

**Shigure is 26 and Akito is 19**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own furuba.

----------------------

**Worst Man On Earth**

I don't think I'll ever be able to get over that specific night. Even the thought of the night is way too painful for me to carry. And, to add fuel to the fire, Akito seemed to be having far more trouble cooping with it in comparison to me. Just a glimpse of anything that happened that day reminds me of it but, of course, life always shines a little softer the second time around.

**Flash Back**

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THERE??" Akito's voice thundered over me as soon as I stepped out of Ren's room.

"I just thought Ren would be lonely," I replied completely aware of my back going warm from fright "so I decided to pay her a visit"

"Whether she is lonely or not is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" she screamed "Tell me, honestly, what you were doing in there?"

That was followed by a few moments of silence during which I absolutely accepted defeat. There was no other way. If I wanted Akito to feel the pain of loosing someone, I had to let her see. Moreover, I had to let her feel that pain no matter what it took.

"YOU-" Akito screamed for words. "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO REMEAIN LOYAL TO ME, YOU DUMB DOG!!"

Not that I mind being called a dog, but this time it really hurt. She plunged towards me, sudden and unforgiving. She grabbed my throat as hard as she possibly could and muttered things under her breath. As for me, my chances of breathing were being pulled away from me.

She let go off my throat, probably because her slim fingers were too weak to hold it much longer.

"Aki" I whispered.

For a split second I thought I was saved but I was wrong. After all, her fingers were weak but her emotions weren't. She grabbed my throat again this time harder. I tried to release myself from her grip, but I couldn't. With my oxygen level going low, whatever I saw was blurred.

She looked beautiful. Her eyes filled with all the deep dark emotions in the world and her lips curled into the wicked frown on earth. She was enigmatic. To me, she was totally appealing.

With all of my energy being choked out of me, I tried to touch deep plum hair one last time while my eyes gazed helplessly into her dark teal ones. I let my fingers run through her hair, but my body struggled to get away from her. She loosened her grip because of the feel of my touch. And everything around me went pitch black.

"I'm never leaving you, Akito" I whispered sub-concsiously."Even if I die, I'm not leaving"

**End Flash Back**

I woke up to find myself just where I had expected, In front of a pen with my head resting on my note pad. I pulled myself together, calm and composed. I couldn't loose my mask of fraud. It was probably the only dignity that I had left.

I looked down at my note pad trying to remember what I had decided to write next before felling asleep. Ah Yes! The line long waited for, "And they lived happily ever after." The one fiction that could never come true. At least not for me.

There were two highly intelligent reasons that I never wrote a book about Akito. Number one; there won't be a happy ending and number two; It was my luxury whatever happened between us and it was nobody else's secret to share. Honestly speacking, nothing hurt me more than watching her like that with Kureno. I think she has killed me twice now. It's heart breaking how none of the books I wrote are anywhere close to reality. In my books, the boy never betrays the girl and the girl never betrays the boy. Then why can't I live in my own fantasy world?

I don't think I'll ever be able to get over that specific night. Even the thought of the night is way too painful for me to carry. I pulled myself together, calm and composed. I couldn't loose my mask of fraud. It was probably the only dignity that I had left.

After all, I am the worst man on earth.

--------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading. **Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Jealousy

Special thanks to the following for their reviews:

**Loritakitochan**

**Xyuffiex**

**Rae-Anime-Neko**

**Siacatmesecat**

**MrsVincentCrabbe**

**FruitsBasketGirl911**

**Lilhazelnutta**

**DesirePassion**

**DarkLady-Iria**

**Akito. At The Disco**

**Musa Rox**

**---------------------------------------**

**Author's Notes:** Well I'm having exams these days so I got really late in uploading the chapter but here it is. **Shigure is 27 and Akito is 20. **Tohru is now in the scene. It's that time when Shigure goes to ask Akito's permission for letting Tohru stay at his place until the renovation is done.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own furuba.

**---------------------------------------**

**Jealousy**

I didn't know what her reaction would be to my request but I had to let that little flower stay at my place. There were two things on my mind. The first one was that she was exactly opposite to what my precious Goddess was. She was everything the Sohmas needed. She was what would make the Jyunishi want to break the curse and stand up to Akito. She was the only one that could break Akito's world and make my Goddess human again.

I walked through the passage while childhood memories poured into me tearing my heart into pieces. Slowly and painfully. I was told by the maid that Akito-san was in the library. I stood in front of the door, confident but still thinking of what her reaction would be.I knocked the door, softly. I was careful not to disturb the child inside Akito that was lost inside another world where she herself would rather be.

I peeped in when I didn't hear an answer. Akito sat her glorious majesty revolving around her. I stepped in but she still didn't seem to notice me.

"What are you here for, Shigure?"

Okay. Maybe I thought she didn't notice me.

"What do you think I'm here for, Akito-san?" I said carefully walking towards her hoping she wouldn't turn around and hit me.

She did turn around but thankfully didn't hit me. Instead her cold deep teal eyes stared at me with disgust, like I was the last thing on earth she would want to see right now. I sighed, slowly and deeply. At least she is looking.

"I'll be asking the questions here." She said trying her best to sound as manly as possible.

"Don't sound so cold. I know you don't feel like it." I whispered ogling at her.

For a split second, she dropped her guard. She looked as though she would cry and lean on me to support her shattered soul. How many times had she been tortured by that witch, Ren, while I was gone? How many times had she sat alone in her room wondering what happened to her innocence? How many times had she wanted to have someone to lean on while she sat in a garden full of Tsubakis? How many times did she wish she was dead?

Those thoughts remained carved inside my brain even after that split second was over. She had regained her composure.

"What have you come here for?" she repeated her question.

"Well we have a little problem." I said trying not to make a big deal out of it and carefully choosing my words.

"What is it?" she asked "Did someone break your house again?"

"Well-"

"And if it is that, then it is too insignificant for my concern" she barked at me looking absolutely adorable with her eyes drenched in emotion. They looked so real and alive. I was thankful for that.

"It's that." I said remembering where Kyo had broken the roof. "But there is also something else."

**----------------------------------------**

After I was done telling her what had happened, Akito slowly got up and walked to the fusuma door leading to the garden. She had probably already braced her frail heart in order to repel any shock or pain. She was good at it. She was good at hiding her true expressions and the truth of what she felt. Sometimes it was painful when she wouldn't let me know what was going on with her and when she'd hide from me. Who was she planning to pour it out on? Kureno?

I followed her into the garden where a cute white bird had already been permitted to perk on my Goddess's finger while she watched it secretly wishing it was her perking on someone else's finger. I watched her pale arms following every vein that they had.

"Erase it" she said. "Nothing should stand in my way. I'll give Hatori an order to immediately erase it ."

I clearly remembered the day she and Ren had made a bet.

**Flash Back**

"The love that you are talking about does not exist." Ren hissed as her black hair slithered around endlessly darkening a helpless yet composed Akito's world.

"It does" Akito whispered back. "The only love that I know doesn't exist is parental love."

"Who would want to love a despicable and disgusting being like you?" Ren asked raising her voice and filling it with pride as if Akito was just some dirt on the ground. "I'm talking about what I and Akira had. That was real love. He was not forced to love me and I wasn't forced to love him. They'll break away from you some day."

That struck Akito real hard. It was clear that she was thinking about the same thing. Afterall, the Juunishi did not choose to love her. Ren could see that discomfort in Akito's eyes and she decided to grab hold of this opportunity.

"You'll fall in prostration before me, Akito" she whispered with an evil grin on her face. Akito looked at her in disbelief but before she could say a word Ren continued "If they hate you some day, you'll prostrate before me."

Akito straightened a little. Bets always added colour to her boring, plain and sleepy life. Although this was a hard one, but this is Akito we're talking about he took the challenge right away. "And if they don't, you'll prostrate before me."

**End of Flash Back**

"Akito, if I were you I'd seize this opportunity to bring them back." I said with a slight grin on my face. If I wanted Akito to live and to understand the world around her, time will have to take it's toll on Akito. Not to forget, I wanted her back

"What?" she stared in surprise.

"C'mon, Akito-san," I said slightly teasing her. "Use your brain."

She turned her attention back to the bird chirping on her sleek and slender fingers. It was visible in her eyes that she was thinking hard. Her deep teal eyes showed no signs of blinking and then the tension in them slowly seemed to fade. "Let her stay." She said with a wicked tone in her voice. "She might prove to be useful for Kyo, Yuki and me."

I sighed. It was time for the curse to break and all I had to do from now onwards was sit, watch and pounce in on the right time. Right now I could only hope that all of this will not tear her apart. I glanced at her. Her dark plum bangs stirred slightly in the air. Her eyes set on the bird, silently wishing she could be one. Her face was ghostly. She had been so ill lately. Even her cheeks had lost color. Her veins were visible inside her sleek pale neck.

If I had it my way, I would have kissed life into her but, of course, I couldn't. God had decided to prefer the bird over the dog. Even if she preferred him, it was not going to change my desire for her to live. She had to live. She had to see what the world was like.

It was getting harder and harder to sit and watch her become weaker. I slowly got up but my eyes were fixed on the helpless sight of her wishing she was a mere bird, which could not even match her beauty and grace.

"I should take my leave now." I said straightening myself and tearing away my eyes from the sorrowful sight.

She abruptly got up.

"Now?" she asked "So soon?"

"I have teenagers to take care of," I said smiling at her reaction. "Besides, what if they completely destroy my house?"

I turned to leave only to feel a tug on my sleeve.

"Just a little longer." She said leaning onto me and clinging onto my arm. "So that if I know that you're going to stay, even if you're under that Honda girl's influence."

I held her in my arms for a while and caressed her slim and skinny back. The sweet smell of her hair filled me completely drowning me inside my deep and never ending love for her.

"Alright then," I said thinking of the 'little Akito' that she once was. Her innocence had certainly not changed one bit. " I'll stay for a little while."

She wrapped her arms around me, trying hard to hold me tighter.

"Don't go away." She whispered. "Don't leave. Stay here with me, Shigure."

It's probably something I've told her over and over again but I decided to tell her again. "I'm never leaving, Akito." I said holding her tight to cure her jealousy.

**-----------------------------------------**

**Author's notes:** Well, that's it. I hope you guys liked it. **Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Reason Is You

Arigatou. I'm very grateful for your reviews:

**DesirePassion**

**SOR4**

**Lilhazelnutta**

**Siacatmesecat**

**Sims2lover ** bows

**Loritakitochan**

**Xyuffiex**

**Drifting One**

**AkitoHailer / Lady-Mei-Semei**

**Blader-chick13**

**MrsVincentCrabbe**

**Yuki's Girlfriend**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Author's Notes:** I hate school. Who doesn't? Anyways, I've been really busy with a tight schedule and O' level exams. So I'm sorry for making you guys wait. I still have my exams though. **I apologize specially to ****loritakitochan. **

Well if any of you are interested in joining some forums, check out my profile and you'll find a link to my forum in there. I'd like it if you join.

Let's get back to the story. It hasn't been long so **Shigure is still 27 and Akito is still 20.** It's about the time Akito comes to the summer house to teach the Juunishi a 'lesson' and everyone knows that Shigure tipped her off about this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own furuba and I don't like saying this.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**The Reason Is You**

I don't know what I was thinking when I did it. I thought about it for so long after it had been done. I tried to backtrack and I tried to feel exactly what I felt during that very moment in which I involuntarily asked Akito to come over to the summer house. To my surprise I found out about another dark little secret that lies deep in side my tainted and withered heart.

I found out that I wished that she would be just like she was before everything in her life was torn into bits. I wanted her to smile like before. I wanted her to expect things to be okay the way she used to. I wanted to pick her up, now that she had fallen apart.

Of course she wouldn't play around like before. She is twenty years old and not 'little Akito' anymore. But I just wanted her to sit with me (or us) and talk, have fun and lighten up. I missed her smiles and her adorable laughter. The way she would smile when I walked through the door. That smile and excitement was enough to melt away any sorrows. I could forget everything and just live for that smile. And when I would get too close to her, I could see faint crimson shades in her cheeks.

But now is a little different. Whenever I walk into her room, she stares at me in disgust (that's when she's not completely ignoring me). Although I know that she wanted to see me, but it still hurts when she doesn't want to look at me.

I patiently waited for her to come. Of course I read a book while waiting since I had nothing else to keep my company and I knew that very soon I'd get so busy that I won't even have the time to pick that book up.

"Be a little considerate." A familiar and strong voice rang through my ears as I sat in the porch reading carefully.

"Ah! Ha-san, I didn't think you'd come." I said trying to sound surprised. Inside, I was sure that he had found out.

"Yeah right, who's the one who babbled their mouth off to Akito?" He asked sarcastically.

"So, he's here?" I said feeling the triumph of the accomplished goal. This way I would be able to spend more time with her with having to worry about Kureno since Akito doesn't want other members meeting with him so she'd leave him home

"Why else do you think I'm here?"

"Oh yes! Sorry to drag you along."

"I'm not the only one….."

That sentence didn't even completely sink in my brain when I already understood it. Akito got me this time.

"I never thought he'd bring Kureno along too." I said feeling my perfect plan drowning

"Stop messing around or you'll screw things up." He said although he knew very well that things were already screwed up.

"It's already like that. So what if I twist things a little bit." I said totally aware of the fact that my face clearly expressed my anger. But I was with Hatori, a good friend. I knew he'd understand my frustration.

**-----------------------------------------**

Soon after that I went to inform the rest of them since Akito demanded their visit. That's not fair for me but anyways; the Goddess always gets her way. As I led my way through the garden pathway leading to the guest house where Akito had decided to reside, I noticed that the younger Junishi were a little hesitant to meet their God. I, on the other hand, couldn't wait to see her beautiful eyes and run my fingers through her smooth hair.

They followed behind me, each worrying about the other. In truth, none of them wanted to see Akito. They wanted to go back, back to Tohru. To them Akito was nothing but a bothersome person that they were forced by nature to respect. But I knew that with Tohru Honda around their views about my Goddess would soon change. She was the only one who could bring out the 'real' Akito.

I directed the group of troubled youngsters to the front door while I walked alone towards the back door through which I would set sight upon the most beautiful woman to have ever lived.

"We're here, Ha-san." I announced as I open the door. "The rest of them are coming through the other door. Is Akito inside?"

"He just got back with Kureno." He said leading me to where Akito was. "And because it's really hot today, he's also in a bad mood."

"Is that so?" The only peace her heart gets is when it's raining and the wind is blowing like there is no tomorrow. She feels comfortable when everything is according to what her chaotic mind feels. "But he actually brought Kureno with him, what a surprise!"

"Maybe he feels insecure without Kureno around." said Hatori knowing that I wouldn't be very pleased with that thought. What is that supposed to mean, anyways? Do I make her feel insecure? I'm the person who has vowed to be with her even after death so where did Kureno come from into my perfect picture?

"Insecure, is he?" I said hiding my jealousy. "Did Ren do something again?" Because if she did then this would be a good chance to have a glimpse of Akito's feeling. It had been such a long time since she had opened up to me. She always acted like the man in front of me, even though she knows that I can see right through it.

"It's taboo to speck of that." Hatori replied warning me not to speak of anything like that in front of my love. But, of course, I will.

"Shigure!" Akito's sharp voice interrupted our conversation. How long had I waited to hear that voice again? "How long are you going to stand there and whisper? Didn't I tell you to immediately come to me when you arrive?"

Hatori was right. She was in a bad mood but it just made her look a lot more beautiful than she already was. I glanced through the open fusuma doors.

"Ah! Hello Akito!" I said plastering a fake smile on my face but God knows how glad I was to see her here. "Everyone has come to greet you."

"You're too slow! Even idiots move faster than you." She said glaring at me. By the look on her face, I could see that she was keen to see me. Why else would she want me to be there with her immediately after I arrive? She couldn't even wait. And, yet, she clung to Kureno and felt insecure without him. But I was delighted to see her, so I didn't care

"You're absolutely right. I'm sorry." I replied. She was right, I'm too slow. Maybe that's why Kureno was able to get her before I could. But still she was mine. Moreover, I couldn't believe I admitted being slow out loud and I even apologized for it. Maybe I was just too gratified to see her. Maybe I let my feelings get over me and maybe I let her have a piece of my mind.

She looked at me with her eyes burning with anger. The deep teal circles finally had some shine in them. I could see that she realized my joy on seeing her. But, of course, she would never express hers. She was confused. 'How could somebody who didn't care and slept with my mother actually be glad to see me?' I bet that's what she was thinking.

She closed her eyes to hide those emotions and turned away. "Kureno, you should leave." She ordered "There is no need for you to see them."

Although, I didn't like Kureno much for stealing my precious away from me, but, we had spent a lot of time together when we were young and I didn't think he liked being isolated like that. He would've loved to have some company right now.

He got up without arguing and walked past me without even glancing at me, the person he used to call 'Ni-san'.

"Akito." I called taking pleasure in calling her name. "You should at least let everyone see Kureno once in a while."

"Never mind that." She said hanging her arms around Hatori's neck. To her we were still play mates. "I just met Yuki. He was alone. So I decided to talk to him."

"Really? How considerate of you." I said while she hugged Hatori who was probably thinking of what Yuki would be feeling.

"There is not a moment when I'm not thinking of Yuki." Okay, that is not what I wanted to hear right now. "I just reminded him, that maybe it was time for him to return now. He looked so shocked. I wonder if he's crying right now."

She let go off Hatori and laughed out loud. Her smile spread so wide that it was almost impossible to look at her eyes. Her face shone just like it once had. She laughed just like she did when I used to tickle her and she screamed at me to stop.

"He really is an idiot." she said. She leaned on to Hatori again and I couldn't stop wishing it was me instead.

"Don't you think it's time you met with the others, Akito-san?" I reminded.

"I guess I should." She replied. "Don't leave unless I say so."

I was glad to hear that she didn't want me to leave. Thus, I smiled and answered, "Don't worry I won't."

The room fell silent as she stepped out which was a little bizarre since I was expecting a nice and long lecture from Ha-san. I wondered out loud if he was mad at me.

"No." he replied calmly "Compared to someone like me who hasn't done a thing, at least you're trying to make a difference."

I was shocked at that reply. I couldn't believe it was Hatori Sohma who was saying all that to me. And yet, I was glad he saw eye to eye with me.

**------------------------------------**

The day passed with Akito successfully being able to keep the entire Junishi with her. It had certainly been an eventful day for the Junishi. But now that the blanket of the night had fallen they had all gone back to the villa and were sound asleep and I, of course, was on my way to my love's room. I couldn't stay away from her when there were almost no distances between us.

I slowly pushed the fusuma open, to reveal the beauty and majesty of the Queen of the Night. She sat with her back against the wall staring into the night with her deep teal eyes reflecting every star in the dimly illuminated night sky. The comfort that filled her eyes when she heard the sound of the fusuma closing as I entered, assured me that she was expecting me. Of course she was. Why wouldn't she? Although I had let her down thousand times, our hearts were still where they had been years ago.

"So, where's Kureno?" I asked and of course I was trying to hit the sore nerve.

She flinched. "In his room, of course." She said arching her glamorously shaped eyebrows. "He doesn't tag around me all the time. He's not a dog, unlike someone."

I could see that she was trying her best to tick me off. But, unfortunately, I was a dog. It was in my blood to respect her. And no matter what she did, I still held respect for her. Afterall, to remain sane after being tortured in a cage all her life without anything to turn to was amazing. It was a miracle she hadn't been tainted like me. Even if she was cruel and cold on the outside, inside she was whiter than white itself and I was as black as the darkness.

"Well, I'm glad he doesn't tag around you all the time." I continued the conversation sitting next to her.

"I hate you." She said looking away back at the starry night.

"And why is that so?"

"You don't know?" she asked turning around to look at me.

Of course I knew. It was because of what happened between me and Ren but wasn't she at fault? Wasn't she the one who went around making out with Kureno?

"I don't think I do." I replied cheekily.

She stared for a while. It was visible that her temper was boiling right now and there were huge chances of me getting smacked in the face. I felt a sharp bolt across my face. For a moment, I couldn't feel anything else except the sharp warm burn on my cheek. It wasn't that I hadn't expected this; instead I was glad that she slapped me. I was glad that after so much of the cruel things that I did to her she still loved me enough to be mad at me for being so ignorant. If it was one of those high school girls that I had such a relationship with, I would've been deep in hot water by now. But it wasn't that way with Akito. No matter how cruel she was, inside, she was considerate and would always be expecting me to treat her just like before. It wasn't like I wasn't trying. But this sort of a thing takes time. Therefore, I had been planning, slowly. And Tohru Honda was essential for this plan.

"You don't know?" she said glaring with her thick hot acid-like stare. She was trying hard to keep her voice down so that no one would hear her. "When you went off happily to sleep with my mother you didn't know you were going to hurt me?"

"Isn't that the reason I slept with her?" I asked.

"So you purposely hurt your God."

"Goddess, you mean." I went on. "The Goddess, who made promises, gave me hopes and decided to make out with someone else."

She shot another sharp and hard slap across my face.

I turned to look at her again. Just to see what was there on here mind right now. Was she feeling guilty? Or was she too proud to admit her mistake? I saw sorrow. Her deep teal eyes glistened with tears while her dark plum hair fell onto her eyes concealing her resentment for my words. The tears were too much for her to hold. They flowed down her pale cheeks leaving a stream of wet regrets on them. I wished I understood her tears. I wished I knew what they meant and what was going on in her mind at that moment and back when she was with Kureno.

Weak sobs left her throat as she tried hard to suppress her dark world. I was feeling guilty. I made her cry. Maybe she might realize the sorrow pouring through my words but it had cost her tears which were a little more than I had expected. I slowly held her waist while she cried away into my shirt. I just wanted her to say whatever it was that she wanted to but she wouldn't. I pulled her closer and she cooperated. I caressed her weak back which was breaking under the burden of so much of sorrow. I was sorry but I didn't really know how to say it. I pulled her chin up revealing her wet face. She was beautiful. Not perfect but very close. I didn't want perfection from her. She was amazing just the way she was.

I watched as more tears shamelessly poured out of her deep teal eyes that were glistening with the sorrow that they expressed. I pulled her closer and locked my lips against hers. I wanted to know everything about her that I hadn't known all these years. I wanted to know exactly how insecure she felt. I let go off her soft lips. My nirvana had lasted just for a moment but had been worth it.

"I slept with her for you." I said, although I knew she wouldn't understand what I meant. But she would eventually. "Everything I do is for you."

She looked up with confusion and yet hopes in her eyes. I didn't want to explain it to her right now. If she found out before hand what, it'd just ruin the surprise. I knew it would take time for my hard work to finally bear fruit but I was alright with waiting until then. I could do anything for you.

"I know you don't really understand what I mean right now but you will, someday." I said and bent down unto her to plant another kiss on the lips that could break me any moment with just the words that they could let out.

My heart was out of words. I couldn't think of anything else to say to her so I silently kissed her.

"I'm never leaving." Was all my heart could whisper while our souls met.

---------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** yup that's it….I hope you like this one too, although this is not as good as the previous chapters. Once again, I'm sorry for making all of you wait for so long.


	10. Chapter 10: The Broken Curse

Hey all. I'm back again! This time I've been lazy. I finished my exams around a month ago so I was just laying back and relaxing. Anyways, thanks to the following. I swear I love getting reviews. I love all of you. Here you go:

**Xyuffiex**

**Loritakitochan**

**Drifting One**

**Black-Spaz-Lover **–I'll think about longer chapters but I don't really know 

**Siacatmesecat –**yup I've read all chapters. I'll warn you if there are any spoilers. And yes I hate you too XP

**Lilhazelnutta**

**SOR4**

**Shia Otina**

**Blader-chick13**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Notes**This chapter contains **Spoilers **from **Chapter 96. **Those of you who haven't read it up until these chapters can reconsider (or just read on XP)

It's after the New Year. This one does not have a lot of Akito but it still seemed like an important part of Aki's story so I decided to write this chapter about it.

----------------------------------------------------

**The Broken Curse**

The New Year went passed by uneventfully, except for the little whack on the head of Yuki by Akito. I don't say that it was a good thing that Akito did but I have to admit it smelled like progress. If someone as fragile and weak as Yuki was able to stand up to God then the other Junishi would definitely be able to do it in time. I can already feel the end slowly and painfully drawing closer. I can hear it. The sound of something about to break and I have a feeling so can Ha-san. And if Aya starts paying more attention then maybe he will be able to heart it.

I lay on my side in Ha-san's room. The familiar smell of the smoke of a cigarette filled my olfactory as the smoke slowly turned the tobacco and paper to silent ashes. I turned a page of the book I was reading. (I won't say what it was about)

"You've been in bed ever since New Years." Ha-san pointed out. "You come over because of tradition but this time you have stayed over a bit longer than usual."

"It was a shock to see Yuki-kun rejected, wasn't it?" I said trying to start a different topic. For Ha-san it was like I'm translucent. Just a little bit of effort was all he required in order to understand my true intentions. I'll be honest, sometimes it's annoying but sometimes it is a relief to know that someone has my back although he says he doesn't. I know that if I die trying to fulfill this one wish of mine, just the thought of me would motivate him to follow in my footsteps, which will be a sight worth seeing.

"You're not going to see her?" Stubborn Ha-san continued. "You came this year just to do that, right?"

I turned slightly while the dim light from the lanterns flickered.

"I told you already, Ha-san." I replied. "I went but she got mad at me and I was turned away at the door."

I recalled what Akito had looked like half an hour ago. The way she had looked at me as I entered the room. The way she had so suddenly stood up and started screaming at me. Her deep teal eyes glaring at me with surprisingly a lot of strength while the edges of her Yukata flapped strongly because of the wind caused by her fast movements. And even with all of that anger she was graceful. She took every step in her fast sprint with all the dignity that she possessed. And the air around her was always composed even when she screamed at me.

"I WAS ONLY CALLED CRUEL THINGS BY THAT IDIOT, SO WHY ARE YOU SO LATE!!" she screamed. "WHY ARE YOU LIKE THAT? WHY DON'T YOU CHOOSE ME FIRST?!"

And even though she was fragile her voice didn't sound weak. Not even once. To be very honest, the way she screamed satisfied me. She wanted me by her side. Isn't that what she wanted to say? Of course that's what she wanted to say. Otherwise her voice wouldn't have sounded like music to me.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, I came back home from the main house without another sight of the Goddess. I sighed and thought of writing a few more pages before Mit-chan thinks of committing suicide again. But before I could settle down, I heard the phone ring. I received it. It was Kureno.

I couldn't hide the hatred in my voice inspite of myself when I said 'hi'.

He replied in his usual low and caring voice. Yeah, like he cared. A flash of memory took me to the days when Kureno would always be beside me admiring every word I said like a child listening to a very interesting story, although I was not very much older than him myself. But there was a time when he'd look up at me and say, "You always say interesting things Ni-san!"

Ni-san? My foot.

"Well well, Kureno decided to call?!" I said down the receiver barely hiding myself. "Isn't that amazing?! So what's the occasion, brother?"

"I understand your hatred for me, Ni-san." He replied in an annoyingly calm tone. If he could get anymore annoying, that is.

"Do you?" I said in the most boring voice possible. This was going to be one of those stupid conversations in which one person says to the other how sorry he was that he was hurting the other person by making out with the only girl the other person ever liked. I don't need his pity, I thought. And he better get that message.

"I might have something that I might," He said. "That I might want to talk about, Shigure-nisan."

"Finally." I muttered

"Akito hasn't chosen m over you." He went on. "I know why she chose me."

Suddenly, and I know why, he had my full attention and I stopped fidgeting with my hair. Was he going to answer the only question that I really wanted answered? My thoughts lingered.

"And why is that so?" I asked trying, unsuccessfully, to keep the curiosity out of my voice.

"I thought you would have noticed." He said. "You must have. You must be hiding the fact that you have already suspected the status of my curse."

Was it true what I had been suspecting? Did his curse really….?

"Hey Kureno, is it true what I have been thinking about. Did your curse really…?

After a short silent moment, in which I think he understood he had my attention, he said, "Yes, Ni-san. I am no longer cursed and that's the reason why all of that happened with Akito. She still loves you."

He stopped for a while expecting me to say something. Honestly, I didn't know what to say. I was not exactly shocked since I had expected this, but I was dumbstruck at the last statement, although I shouldn't really be.

"It would be very nice if you start being nicer to her." He continued. "She always wanted you to be nice to her. She loves you more than anything. She just isn't so sure if you still love her back. And to make it worse she's a little confused, if you know what I mean."

I wasn't in the mood to get a lecture from him on how to treat Akito, my true and only love, so I decided it was time to speak up.

"Believe it or not, Kureno, I do love her." I said trying to make my voice sound casual. "I love her more than you or she can imagine. I love her so much that I want to spoil her with my love."

There was another silence that, just like the previous moments of pauses, did not bother me.

"And, yes, I hate you." I said without thinking twice about how much that would hurt him. "I hate you more than I have hated anything. And I know that you know why. And, yes, I had suspected that about your curse. I just think I had to hear it. About how I treat Akito, however, I think you wouldn't understand that just yet and I don't expect you to."

--------------------------------------------

After the short but worthy conversation my mind kept racing and my book was long forgotten. Sorry Mit-chan but my own life is so interesting that books can rest for a bit.

Now I knew why Akito was so keen to keep Kureno by her side. It was not insecurity nor was it the intention to make me jealous. It was plain paranoia. She was scared she'd be alone. And the fact that I wasn't treating her right was simply contributing to her closeness to Kureno. Well, my behavior will have to wait. In my opinion, my little flower should find out about it. Of course, she should. How else is she going to understand Akito? But how can I spill the beans to her?

I guess I'll leave that to Kureno. After all, he did say he wanted to come see Tohru-kun. He sounded like he wanted to tell her something. But what does Kureno have to say to her? He doesn't know her well enough and he doesn't have lots of secrets except the one about Akito's gender and about his curse.

But I must make sure that Yuki-kun and Kyon-Kyon don't destroy their conversation. Hence, I decided that it'd be best if the conversation is held outside the house where no one can interrupt them.

I looked around hastily. What is it that I need? I thought. I heard the main door click open.

I walked out of my study.

"Welcome back!" I said cheerily. "Why are you alone?"

"Yuki-kun is with the council," replied the flower "And Kyo-kun is at Shishou-san's place."

Perfect, I thought.

"I know it's very bad to ask you to do this since you just got here but could you get me some envelopes?" I asked pulling out my manners. "Two A-4's would be nice."

"Of course I would." She said smiling. "I'll be going then."

"Have a safe trip." I called out as she left.

So, I thought as I turned my thoughts back to Akito, did that look suspicious?

-------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Well?...what do you think?


End file.
